Didn't We Almost Have It All?
by canny-bairn
Summary: The team want answers when their Unit Chief and former Media Liaison reveal their shared past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds**

**So I like to post stories or drabbles that I've had saved on my laptop a little while and usually haven't finished (there are a lot because I write when I'm stuck with my assignments or revision). Honestly, these fics aren't my greatest ever work, they're usually just storylines that I've had in my head and wanted to write but never really got back around to it. Most of the fics were written during or before season 7 so the plot lines differ. **

**This story I've wanted to write loads of times and never found the right plot to write. I've had this one saved a while but never been happy with it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

The bartender glanced over to the table that had been occupied by the BAU agents for the better half of two hours.

Since they had entered the welcoming establishment, the seven colleagues had jovially celebrated the end of a tough case, their exuberance gaining volume as the liquor flowed however the entire bar seemed to stiffen as the group silenced suddenly.

Prentiss exchanged glances with the rest of the table before shifting her gaze between the silent blonde profiler and Unit Chief.

"What was that look?" The brunette agent demanded.

JJ met Hotch's eyes before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, sunshine?" Garcia cast a doubtful look between the pair. "I'm no profiler but even I noticed that."

Morgan scrunched his eyes in disbelief. "This is unbelievable."

"Derek." Hotch said warningly.

"No, Hotch, how long have the three of us worked together?" He spat almost angrily.

Rossi sniggered quietly. "You know, I knew there was something up between the two of you when I first started back at the BAU."

"Nothing ever happened between us at any point during my time at the BAU." JJ explained in conviction.

Garcia straightened in her seat and smiled broadly. "Aha! But something has happened between you two."

"How did we get onto this topic?" JJ muttered quietly under her breath.

Reid sat forwards in his seat to answer. "That detective made an inappropriate remark towards you at the police station and Hotch nearly killed him."

The team leader began to defend himself weakly. "I didn't nearly..."

Hotch was cut off by Rossi. "We all noticed your anger Aaron when you pushed the man into the filing cabinet, so fess up. How long has something been going on between the two of you?"

"JJ's telling the truth, nothing has happened between us while we've worked in the BAU together." Hotch stated firmly.

"So when did something happen?" Reid asked innocently.

Faced with an unresponsive silence, Garcia puffed out a large breath of air. "Did something happen when you were with the DOD? Is that why you and Will broke up?"

"No." JJ retorted honestly.

Prentiss watched as her younger friend nursed her glass of wine in her hands with intense concentration. "How about before you both worked in the BAU?"

There was a collective smugness cross each of their faces as JJ and Hotch looked at each other guiltily with a similar red blush spreading across both of their faces.

Rossi sniggered. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." JJ raised her hands defensively. "Can we just drop this?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "No way peaches. A bombshell like that cannot be just dropped and the topic changed."

Hotch met JJ's annoyed gaze, not speaking until she gave him her silent permission. "JJ was just out of the academy and her team came out to Seattle to help my division out with a particularly nasty case."

"Wait, all of this happened in Seattle?" Morgan questioned in annoyance.

Hotch nodded slowly. "JJ and I had a relationship for nearly two years and it ended when I returned to the BAU."

"What about Hailey?" Morgan responded.

"Hailey and I were separated. We were going through the divorce process." Hotch answered truthfully.

"Why did it end between you two?" Prentiss asked a quiet JJ.

The blonde shrugged. "These things happen."

"What really happened?" Garcia asked, knowing there was more.

The Unit Chief focused his gaze on the bottom of his scotch tumbler. "Hailey came back into my life."

Noting the sudden tension between the pair, Prentiss tilted her head. "So how come, you both ended up working together in the BAU?"

"And how come none of us ever knew about this?" Morgan asked loudly.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**This story is just a few drabbles put together. So some chapters are going to be longer than others. I'll probably upload two chapters at once when I do update. This story is complete so hopefully there won't be much delay between updates, unlike my other fics that I've hit a wall with.**

**Let me know what you think...**

...

Quantico, October 2004

JJ sat frozen in her seat in the Quantico's Section Chief's office as the stone-faced Erin Strauss read over her personnel file.

The silence was deafening.

Twenty fours earlier, the younger blonde reminisced, she was in New York working a roomful of reporters so they wouldn't report on a series of hate crimes that her supervisor had wanted kept out of the public eye.

Now, the liaison was sternly summoned to Virginia, to sit in front of the newly promoted Section Chief, a woman renowned for her frosty and ambitious demeanour.

"You're 25?" Erin Strauss asked abruptly.

JJ nodded once. "Yes."

"You're younger than I thought." The older woman mused. "When I was your age I was assigned to a desk in St Louis."

"I've been lucky in my postings." The liaison retorted with a small shrug.

Strauss tsked. "Don't undersell yourself, Agent Jareau. Your previous Supervisors were very complementary. I've seen some footage of you in action. You're good."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Strauss's curious eyes met the younger agent's for the first time since they sat down. "Have you heard of the BAU, Agent Jareau?"

"Of course, they're an elite team and they've been all over the news the last few days." JJ replied with a soft nod.

"Unfortunately the leading team ran into some trouble in Boston." Strauss leaned back in her seat.

JJ interrupted with a frown at the older woman's nonchalance. "Six people are dead."

Strauss nodded decisively. "Yes and the BAU are under extreme heat not only from the press but from the top bureau administration too. The remaining three members of the first team returned from Boston this morning. I asked Agent Harris to send you here because I need you to clean the mess up."

"The mess?" JJ raised an eye at the woman's lack of sympathy.

"Agent Gideon is being asked to step down as Unit Chief and the team is going to need rebuilding. The second in command will be taking over and he'll need to hit the ground running, so I need you to make sure the BAU does not slide in standards." Strauss pursed her lips tightly.

Processing the new arrangement, JJ blinked a few times and nodded. "Okay. Can I ask why you've chosen me to do this?"

"This is temporary but you appear to be very sought after by other field offices and agencies after your involvement in many high profile cases. I know you've only been out of the academy a few years, but being stationed here in Quantico is highly desirable. This post could further your career immensely as the BAU is, as you say, an elite team to be a part of. I see no reason why this position won't become permanent if I see results." The elder blonde flicked through the file before closing it.

"I never really saw myself in Virginia." JJ stated slowly as they both stood.

Strauss extended a hand and they shook, before she motioned for them to leave her office. "Welcome to Quantico, Agent Jareau."

"What happens now?" JJ asked as they made their way to the elevators at the end of the hall.

"I'll take you down stairs to meet your new Unit Chief." Strauss informed cordially as the waited for the elevator. They made their way to the twelfth floor in silence, neither speaking until they walked through an empty bullpen and up to an office.

Seeing the name plate on the office door, JJ froze suddenly, not realising Strauss had already stepped into the office in front of her. Strauss looked at the younger woman in confusion. "Agent Jareau are you coming?"

JJ snapped out of her daze and entered the dimly lit room and met her new unit chief's eyes worryingly.

Hotch's eyes widened as JJ stood opposite him trying her best to remain composed. "Agent Jareau."

"I believe you two worked together in Seattle not too long ago." Strauss queried as she looked between the two tense agents.

"I worked with Agent Jareau's team when they came to help us on the Beaumont case." Hotch answered while JJ remained silent.

"Well, Agent Jareau will be working with your team until they're back to full strength. I'll let you two get reacquainted." Strauss passed Hotch the liaison's personnel folder and left the pair in uncomfortable silence.

"How are y..?"

"You look go..."

JJ cleared her throat at their awkward interaction before she met Hotch's confused gaze with an icy stare. "I had no idea you were in Quantico. I assumed you'd be in the DC field office."

"The former Section Chief asked me to come back to the BAU." He replied quickly.

JJ nodded. "I see."

"Did you ask for this transfer?" Hotch asked as he motioned for them both to sit.

"No. I can see the shock on your face, so I guess you didn't ask for this?" JJ shook her head as she sat opposite his desk as he struggled to find a response. "You were in Boston?"

"Yes." Hotch looked down at his hands briefly as he frowned. "You look good Jayje."

"Don't. Please, this already messed up. We need to remain professional." JJ took a deep breath and met his eyes determinedly.

Hotch nodded his agreement quickly. "My unit isn't fairing too well. I'm being walked over with the press and Strauss isn't really helping matters. My colleague Agent Gideon is taking a lot of heat..."

"I saw the news." JJ interrupted.

"If you don't want to do this, I'll find a way..."

"Chief Strauss seems pretty determined to keep me here for the time being. I get the sense that she doesn't trust you." The media liaison countered quickly.

Hotch scoffed lightly. "I wasn't her choice for the job. She was overruled."

"I see."

"If you're staying, maybe you can get started with some of the press requests? There's an office free down the hall." Hotch suggested as he glanced to the pile of boxes in the corner of his room, relenting that they were stuck with each other for the time being.

JJ smiled thinly. "Sure."

"I don't want this to be awkward, JJ." Hotch stated coolly.

JJ rolled her eyes briefly. "I'm only here temporarily but I can remain professional if you can?"

"Of course." They sat in momentary silence before the profiler broke the uncomfortable quiet. "But I need you to know that I'm sorry JJ. I never got a chance to apologise."

"I didn't want to hear it then and I still don't." JJ replied harshly.

Hotch smirked at her stubbornness. "That's fair."

"If you show me to the office, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." JJ stood and straightened her blouse.

He chuckled quietly as he stood. "You've never been a nuisance, JJ."

'_Speaking of nuisances'_ she mused silently. "How is your wife?" JJ rebuked as they stared at each other.

Hotch's gaze fell to the ground guiltily as he whispered his guests name in hesitance. "JJ..."

"I should get to work." JJ announced quietly, watching the supervisor tense slightly as he realised she was here to work and for no more.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**This fic concentrates mainly on the time just before the start of Season one so hopefully no one gets confused about the timeline, I'll note the year or date.**

**If you have time, let me know what you think.**

...

Quantico, October 2004

By the time JJ had finished her fifth phone call of the morning, the sounds of the rest of the Unit starting their own work day could be heard down the corridor, from the empty office Hotch had situated her in a few hours earlier.

Craving a caffeine fix, the blonde liaison, tidied the abundance of files on her desk before heading towards the bullpen where she had seen a kitchenette. Putting two and two together, JJ reasoned there must be coffee. As she took in the sight of the busy room, she made a B line to the half filled coffee pot.

Seeing an FBI mug, with Hotchner wrote on some tape, JJ smirked, as she poured in the bitter liquid. Seeing a shadow in the corner of her eye, JJ jumped slightly as she heard a low chuckle. "Oh uh, I think you might be in trouble."

"Excuse me?" JJ frowned slightly as amusement was evident in his voice.

The African American man, in a dark grey suit pointed to the cup in her hand. "That's the new boss's mug."

Staring down at her coffee, JJ shrugged off a small laugh. "I won't tell if you don't?"

"He's a bit of a tight ass about people using his things." The agent raised an eye, obviously thinking the young, blonde woman was insane for going up against Chief Hotchner.

JJ rolled her eyes knowingly, at the understatement. "I'm sure I can drink my coffee and wash the cup before he realises."

"I like a woman with guts." The man smiled widely. "I'm Derek Morgan. I don't believe we've met."

JJ extended a hand professionally. "Jennifer Jareau, I'm just in from the New York Field office. I'm the new temp Communication Coordinator."

Morgan's smile disappeared suddenly as he took a step back and turned towards Hotch's office. Frowning, JJ hesitantly followed the profiler up the few steps stopping in the doorway as he yelled at the recently promoted unit chief. "FOUR DAYS AND YOU'RE ALREADY REPLACING EVERYONE?"

Hotch glanced at JJ before attempting to calm the agent down. "Agent Jareau is here to help. Strauss personally invited her to temporarily takeover communications."

Morgan scoffed harshly. "We don't need an eager rookie, blonde doe eye in a skirt right now, man. We need to..."

"I'm not an eager rookie nor am I doe eye, Agent Morgan." JJ interrupted coolly as he began sprouting his anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, you might be a very nice lady but we don't need a bureaucrat covering our asses." Morgan faced Hotch as he spoke.

Hotch sighed in frustration. "Agent Jareau is an exceptional agent. Her previous assignments have been more than exceptional and she's going to be an asset to our team."

"Hotch, we shouldn't be assigning new people on the team right now. They've only been dead four days. Gideon and Hall only went on medical leave yesterday." Morgan reasoned emotively.

JJ took a step into the office and placed her mug of coffee on the side table. "I'm not here to replace any one of your colleagues Agent Morgan. I'm just here to make sure your unit is able to keep on top of things during this difficult time."

Morgan rolled his eyes at her reassurance. "Yeah right!"

"Derek, you owe JJ an apology." Hotch stated firmly as the younger agent hovered in front of him with anger wrote across his face.

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "WHO THE HELL IS JJ?"

JJ waved slightly to get his attention. "That would be me."

He bit his tongue before taking a step closer to the hovering agent. "I'm sorry if you took offense to anything I said."

"I'm a big girl, Agent Morgan and I completely understand. I hope once you get to know me you won't think of me as an eager rookie blonde in a skirt." JJ smiled warmly at his obviously strained apology.

Morgan glanced back at Hotch before nodding and left the pair alone.

"Is he always so headstrong?" JJ queried with a raised eye as she picked up her coffee again.

"You have no idea." Hotch scoffed quietly. "How are you getting on?"

"You guys really don't like paperwork huh?" JJ asked with an amused smile.

Hotch caught the blonde's eye and shrugged. "We're that backlogged?"

"Give me a week or two and I should have it sorted." JJ replied confidently. "I've dealt with most of the people who matter in the press. They should leave Agent Gideon alone for a while. There's going to be articles and public debates about his state of mind, but he should stop getting phone calls."

Hotch nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

JJ sipped the warm liquid as she leaned against the side cabinet. "I started to have a look through the pile of case files in those boxes."

"The BAU isn't taking another case until after the funerals next week." Hotch finally responded as he scanned the documents on his desk.

JJ tilted her head as she watched him. "Maybe some agents could do some consults rather than opening full blown cases?"

"Sure, that might be a good idea. But run the cases passed me first, okay. Some of my agents aren't in the right mind frame." Hotch replied distractedly looking to where Morgan was seething in the bullpen.

JJ nodded instantly as she edged towards the door. "I understand."

"JJ?" Hotch called about stopping the blonde before she could leave.

JJ turned slowly, catching a warm glint in his hazel eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for agreeing to do all of this. I know it's not easy." His voice was barely above a whisper in the quiet office.

JJ shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice."

Hotch nodded before his gaze landed on the object in her hand. "Is that my coffee mug?"

JJ smirked at his frown as she backed out of the room. "Not anymore."

...

**The next chapter will be posted later on today. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read and follow this story. **

**If you have the time, let me know what you think.**

...

Seattle, December 2002

Hotch hummed happily as he felt her soft fingers trace a pattern across his naked chest. "What are you doing awake?"

"Listening to the rain." JJ said tiredly.

The Unit Chief of the Seattle Field Office smirked into the darkness. "Is that the only reason, you're awake? Has it got nothing to do with what happened earlier?"

"How do you do that?" She asked suspiciously.

Hotch tightened his hold around her waist and rubbed his hand along her silky skin. "Do what?"

"Read my thoughts." JJ answered quietly.

He nuzzled her hair with his nose and chuckled. "I'm a trained profiler, remember?"

"I didn't realise we were so serious." JJ admitted hesitantly. They'd been sleeping together for the last month but because of their work commitments their relationship had gone no further than the odd drink in a random bar where they'd talk about life before Seattle.

The media liaison knew all about his soon to be ex wife and his transfer to the Pacific North West to get as far away from his ex and her suffocating family just as he knew that she was fresh out the Academy and her Unit Chief in New York thought of her as cheap work labour rather than a trained agent.

After the third or fourth drink they'd always end up at his apartment which was a few blocks from the Bureau's field office.

Hotch turned them both, so they were lying on their sides facing each other. "You don't want to go out on a date with me?"

"I thought this was just sex." JJ stated factually while running her fingers through his short hair.

"You thought that?"

She sighed, hesitant in her retort. "I was unsure about whether or not I'm a rebound. You've just got out of a marriage Aaron and I'm okay if this is just about sex or companionship."

He scoffed loudly. "It's way more than that JJ."

"Oh."

"Is that okay with you?" Hotch asked after pressing a kiss to her nose.

JJ giggled. "Sure, I guess."

Hotch turned onto his back and rested his hands under his pillow behind his head. "Don't sound so enthusiastic about it."

Sighing dramatically, JJ sat up and manoeuvred herself, so she was straddling his stomach. Rubbing her hands over the agent's chiselled chest then leaving them on his strong arms, she gave him a good view of her own nakedness before leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"Enthusiastic enough for you?" JJ asked against his mouth.

Quantico, October 2004.

JJ rubbed her eyes tiredly. Looking at the amount of work she still had left to do, the liaison groaned quietly.

She had only left New York last night and as she stared at the clock on the far wall, the exhausted blonde realised she had nowhere to go tonight and, other than her go-bag, all of her belongings were in her apartment in Brooklyn.

A soft tap on the door dragged JJ out of her thoughts quickly. "Agent Jareau."

"Agent Morgan." JJ's brow creased at his presence.

He sighed deeply. "Look I'm sorry for being an ass earlier."

JJ smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. I've dealt with worse today."

"You've worked with Hotch before?" He asked with a cocked head as he hovered in the doorway. "I noticed he used, what I assume is your nickname."

JJ attempted to conceal her deer-in-the-headlights expression by straightening the files on her desk. "I was assigned a long term case in Seattle the year before last. Agent Hotchner was the Seattle Field Office SAC at the time."

"I haven't known him that long. Has he always been a tight ass?" Morgan asked in amusement.

JJ chuckled. "He's never taken any bullshit."

The profiler laughed briefly. "I see."

"Most strangers or associates call me Jennifer. My friend's call me JJ." She informed him. "I hope you can count me as a friend one day."

"I hope the same thing." Morgan grinned. "Well I'm out for the night. Sorry again for today."

"I appreciate you stopping by." JJ nodded before he left her alone with her thoughts once more.

Glancing at her wrist watch, the liaison wondered if any of her DC friends would be awake and were willing for a roommate for a few nights.

JJ had done her post grad course at Georgetown and still had some friend's in DC, most were in politics, but since she joined the bureau four years earlier, her job had taken her all over the country and she had lost touch with many of her college friends.

As she started to pack up her things, JJ decided just to book a hotel room for the evening and bill the Bureau, before disturbing one of friends when Hotch entered her office quietly.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" He inquired thoughtfully.

JJ met his eyes slowly. "Sure, I'll figure something out."

"If you need anything..."

JJ chuckled in amusement. "I don't think your pregnant wife would like it if I crashed on your couch."

Hotch tensed at the mention of Hailey. "I erm, haven't told her you're here, yet."

"Okay. I really hope you don't want to talk about her to me, because it's been a very long day and I really don't think I'm going to be the most receptive audience." JJ replied hoarsely.

The profiler took a step closer to the blonde slowly. "I wouldn't have gone back to her..."

"Aaron, I get it." JJ cut him off with a glare.

"Hailey and I were supposed to finalise the divorce not have a kid together." He kept his voice low as he attempted to get the liaison to understand.

JJ ran a hand through her hair to gain her composure. "I know that it was her, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I'm sorry." Hotch whispered.

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath and grabbed her coat. "Me too."

"JJ... I wish we could have made it work." Hotch admitted as he stood in the middle of the room.

JJ's eyes widened at his admission. "Aaron, the moment she came to Seattle it was over for us."

"We could have made it work." He stated with a hint of optimism

JJ shook her head. "You were always going to go back to her. The moment she told you about the pregnancy you were going back with her."

"Hailey deceived me JJ, in more ways than the pregnancy." Hotch began as they were caught in a frozen standoff.

"I..."

He sighed while she stared at him. "I was going to give you time, to process what happened. But Hailey... Let's just say I didn't have much choice but to return to DC. I want to be a good father, JJ. I don't want my kid to go through the same shit I did."

"I know." JJ whispered.

"I never meant to go back to her. I never wanted to hurt you like that." Hotch explained. "I can't begin to help you understand... What I mean is things between Hailey and I, aren't perfect..."

JJ blinked a few times as he rambled before finding her words. "But you're trying to work it out?"

"I'm trying for my child's sake." He stated solemnly.

JJ forced a thin smile on her face. "Then there really isn't anything else for us to talk about, is there?"

"No. I guess not." The profiler straightened with disappointment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hotch." JJ met his eyes once more signalling their conversation was over for the evening.

Hotch hovered in front of the waiting blonde before moving. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**If you have the time, let me know what you think.**

...

Seattle, July 2004

JJ sat on the couch with her feet underneath her, her fingers running along her lower lip as she watched her boyfriend of nineteen months wander around their shared apartment wearing only his boxer shorts as he ran a towel through his short dark hair after their long indulged shower together.

Hotch caught her wanton gaze and smirked as his eyes fell on his black shirt that hung loosely on the blonde. "Did you raid my wardrobe again?"

"I love this shirt."

"Uh-huh." Hotch chuckled at her innocently wide eyes. "I'm going to get dressed before I start cooking."

JJ pouted in protest. "Can't you just cook butt naked instead?"

"I think that's a little dangerous babe." He kissed her lightly before straightening. "I'll be right back."

JJ groaned in disapproval as he made his way back to the bedroom. "I was thinking we could have a drive somewhere this weekend after your meeting with the lawyers?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Hotch called out from the back room.

The blonde agent rested her head on the back of the couch. "I don't know. I just feel like getting out of town for a few days."

"Sure babe, sounds like fun." Hotch kept on talking about the route they could take, ignoring the sound of knocking on the front door.

Pulling his Georgetown sweatshirt over his head, the trained profiler heard muffled female voices coming from the living room causing him to pause.

Wandering back into the living room, Hotch froze at the sight of a pale JJ facing his un-amused soon to be ex wife. "Hailey."

"Aaron." She met his eyes curtly before looking over JJ's appearance in disapproval.

Hailey stepped further into the apartment and smiled thinly at the younger blonde. "And you are?"

"JJ." She replied meekly, unable to take her eyes of the intruder, in shock of her arrival.

The older blonde woman gazed disapprovingly over the FBI agent's lack of clothes. "How long have you been sleeping with my husband?"

"Hailey, you have no right to be here." Hotch barked in response.

She held his gaze confidently. "I'm your wife. I have every right to be here."

"We're divorcing, Hailey." He retorted dryly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose you. I thought I wanted something else. I thought I needed more than you could give me emotionally. But I was wrong." Hailey announced softly.

"Hailey." He stared at his wife warily.

"I came to make everything better, Aaron. I can't go through with the divorce, I made a mistake." She pleaded adamantly.

Hotch set his jaw stubbornly. "Hailey, you can't do this."

"We've loved each other since we were seventeen. I don't want to throw it all away because I got a little lonely. I'm even lonelier now." Hailey quickly closed the gap between her and her husband by side stepping JJ. "Please, just come back with me, I want to make it work. I love you Aaron."

Hotch rolled his eyes unsympathetically. "Hailey, you were the one who ended things, you can't just show up..."

"I'm pregnant. It's yours." She announced softly.

"What?" Hotch's eyes automatically went to JJ's, who suddenly looked green. "No, no it can't be we haven't... JJ I swear..."

Unable to speak, JJ grabbed her coat off of the coat rack next to the front door and fled while her soon to be ex-boyfriend yelled after her. "JJ!"

New York, October 2004

JJ returned to New York once everyone was satisfied that the press would be kept at bay the day before the murdered FBI agent's funerals.

It was agreed JJ would stay in the Quantico division for the next three months much to her dismay and so reluctantly she packed her belongings into boxes.

JJ glanced around her New York apartment, feeling a swell of regret due to moving back to DC as well as moving back into having Aaron Hotchner in her life.

As she packed away her bedroom, JJ's hand faltered over a small box that was stuffed away with her jumpers. In a sigh, she sat on the edge of the bed dejectedly, as she opened the familiar wooden box.

A delicate outline of a butterfly was carved into the lid along with her initials and the inside smelled of oak. Smiling at the history behind slips of paper and ripped tickets, JJ felt a swell of emotion stuck in her throat.

Looking down at the photo of herself with Hotch's arms wrapped lovingly around her, JJ closed her eyes tight, attempting to quell the tears that threatened to fall.

It had been a perfect day, JJ thought.

The photograph was taken three months into their just short of two year relationship when they were celebrating Hotch's birthday in Seattle.

Their relationship had sprung out of a misunderstanding at work. JJ technically wasn't under Hotch's chain of command but he was definitely a senior agent and one strange remark taken the wrong way between the two had led to a late night apology drink and then nearly two years of a happy life together.

Right until JJ had answered the door of their shared apartment in Seattle three months ago. Then that promised future as a couple, the life they had begun to forge for themselves, was ripped apart by a woman who had once been his wife.

Truth be told, Hailey Hotchner was still the profiler's wife. But the unsatisfied woman had ended their marriage before Hotch took the position in Seattle, and as JJ's mother frequently told her, you can't help who you fall in love with.

The southern belle had filed for divorce and told her husband of over a decade she wanted something different from being the neglected Bureau spouse. Wanting his wife to be happy, so the profiler agreed to a separation and took the leadership position in Seattle, allowing his partner to move on with her friend from the gym, who apparently understood her plight.

Then came the divorce papers which kept being stalled by the lawyers.

That should have been the first inkling that Hotch wasn't necessarily available as he wanted to think of himself as being.

Rather, it took Hailey to invite herself into JJ and Hotch's home and to ruin any chance of a happy ever after between the pair.

Worse still, Hailey was pregnant.

Hotch believed her lawyer was the one who supposed to come to the apartment so he could sign the final divorce papers, instead, his wife informed him that she had gone through with the IVF treatment they had begun before he left for Seattle, back when they were attempting to rescue their marriage.

While Hotch and Hailey went on to argue about her neglect to tell him about the IVF, JJ slipped out of the apartment and waited for him to find her in the office.

There were no tears when he found her curled up on the couch in his office the next morning, dressed in her spare clothes she left in her go-bag.

JJ wouldn't let him see her vulnerability.

Instead the liaison took a step back and told him to go and be a family. She wasn't going to make him chose between her and his child.

Heartbreakingly, he left.

He didn't even fight.

There were no assurances that even if Hailey was pregnant, they could still love a child separated.

Hotch didn't even tell JJ that he loved her just that he would respect her choice, and go back to his family.

JJ watched him leave the office. Then she cried.

JJ's phone buzzing, forcefully dragged the blonde out of her reminiscing and back into the present. Seeing the caller ID, JJ sighed as she muttered under her breath, "so much for forgetting the past."

Placing the wooden box with her other belongings, JJ pressed the accept button on her cell. "Jareau."

"Hey, I'm just about to leave for the church. I don't suppose you know where the Collin's file is, do you?" Hotch asked, his breath huffed as though he was running late and was stressed.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, JJ leaned against her dresser. "Erm, have you checked under the pile next to the pile on top of the risk assessments?"

There was a pause as he checked. "Not there."

"Okay, then it'll be in the pile on the floor next to the stack of health and safety forms." JJ answered informatively.

There was another pause while rustling could be heard down the phone. "Got it. Thanks JJ."

"No problem." JJ rolled her eyes as he struggled to hang up the phone. "Was there something else Hotch?"

He cleared his throat quickly before replying. "No, I just... See you when you get back."

"Yeah, see you then." JJ ended the call and leaned her head back tiredly and muttered sarcastically. "Can't wait!"

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks if you're reading and reviewing.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Quantico, late October 2004

"Urgh!" JJ slammed the phone into its cradle as she hung up on an impetuous detective. Placing a flat hand on her forehead, the liaison jumped as she heard a small voice at the doorway.

"Erm is this a bad time?" A young man with wide eyes asked as he stared at the flummoxed blonde.

JJ smiled thinly at his awkward stance. "No, can I help you?"

The skeletal twentysomething, wearing what appeared to be his great grandfather's heavy wool cardigan, cleared his throat and took a step into the cluttered office. "I'm Doctor Reid, Agent Gideon's assistant over in the academy."

"I heard he returned to teaching." JJ stated as the young man stood in front of her desk. "You're a doctor?"

He smiled thinly. "I'm half way through my third degree."

"Wow." JJ's eyes widened at the man who looked barely old enough to shave.

"Agent Gideon has been getting phone calls from this man." Reid handed her a slip of paper across the desk. "He's from the Courier."

"I'll take care of it." JJ glanced at the reporter's name, instantly knowing the conversation would end with her yelling at the notorious antagonistic reporter.

Reid mumbled his thanks, stumbling as he turned when a familiar face charged into the office. Reid apologised quietly as he escaped from the office, noting the new visitor's angered frustration.

Meeting the woman's eyes, JJ stood quickly, feeling her shoulders tense at her presence. "Hailey."

"It's Mrs Hotchner. We're keeping things formal right? That was your agreement with my husband, that you'd both keep things professional?" Hailey scoffed in frustration as the pair faced off.

Glancing at the open door, JJ took a deep breath, attempting to keep her emotions in check. "My transferral was beyond both of our control, but yes we're remaining professional, Mrs Hotchner."

"I don't know what you hope to achieve Miss Jareau. But Aaron and I are married and are having this baby in five months time." Hailey pressed a hand to her slowly growing bump. "You being here, won't change that."

JJ forced a sweet smile and nodded. "Of course not and I wish you and your husband a world of happiness."

"Of course you do." Hailey replied as she rolled her eyes.

JJ re took her seat slowly. "I have a lot to get on with Mrs Hotchner. I'm not here to ruin your plans and I promise I'll stay out of your life. I hope that we can remain amicable for the team's sake."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Hailey tensed as JJ began to get back on with her work while she still stood in her office. "JJ."

JJ glanced up from her file in front of her. "I assumed you would want to get on with your day."

"Did he ask you to come here?" Hailey asked timidly.

JJ shook her head softly. "Don't worry he's dedicated to being a father and a husband. My presence won't change him into a cheater."

Hailey scoffed lightly. "And yet that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm probably not the best person to comfort you." JJ stated dryly.

Rubbing the hint of a baby bump, the pregnant woman stepped closer to the desk, keeping eye contact with the young FBI agent. "I made a mistake, which nearly ruined the best thing I ever had. I know I interrupted your little fantasy of playing house with my husband..."

"I thought we were remaining amicable, Mrs Hotchner?" JJ countered with pursed lips. "I won't be made to feel guilty for what transpired in Seattle. You ended your relationship and he moved on."

"He's back where he's supposed to be, now." She argued confidently.

"Right." JJ retorted tersely.

Hailey's eyes watered as she observed the younger woman. "I don't like the fact that you're here. I know how he feels about you and I for one..."

"We're not having this discussion. I'm here temporarily. I'll be gone before your baby is born." JJ assured the worried wife.

Both of the blonde's attentions turned as Hotch jogged through the door, looking baffled towards his wife.

"Hailey, what are you..?" Hotch's eyes darted between the two women guiltily.

The uninterested pregnant woman took a step forward and kissed the profiler's cheek after taking a quick glance to make sure the liaison was watching. "Don't worry, babe we're just making amends."

"Hailey, I thought you were going shopping with Jess?" Hotch asked quietly in confusion.

She nodded as she kept her hands on his chest. "I'm on my way. Just thought I'd pop in and say hi."

"You should have come to _my_ office." Hotch suggested in a forcefully light tone.

Hailey giggled softly, obviously putting on a happy persona for the liaison's benefit. "I got distracted."

She pressed a lingering kiss against his lips before taking a few step towards the door. "I'll see you tonight. Goodbye Agent Jareau."

"Mrs Hotchner." JJ responded in restraint as Hotch flashed her, an apologetic look before following his wife to the elevators.

Waiting until the door closed, JJ picked up the phone and muttered pettily to herself as she dialled the Courier reporter's number. "_Goodbye Agent Jareau_!"

"Reg Hanks." A deep voice announced at the other end of the phone.

JJ rolled her eyes at her feelings of frustration and jealousy and composed herself mentally before she replied. "Mr Hanks, I'm Agent Jareau with FBI, we need to have a word."

...

Hotch placed his hand on his wife's back and slowed her stride. "What are you really doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Hailey turned to stare at him in ridicule. "_She_ appears pretty settled into that office, Aaron. How long has she been here?"

He looked away briefly. "A few weeks ago."

"And it took till last night to tell me you're working with your mistress?" Hailey spit in disbelief.

"JJ wasn't my mistress, and nothing is happening, or going to happen between us again." Hotch reassured his pregnant partner.

"Because I'm pregnant." Hailey shivered in disgust. "If I wasn't pregnant would you even be with me?"

"I'm trying, remember?" He retorted lowly. "I'm back home with you. I left my life in Seattle to be with you."

"You came back for the baby, not for me. If I hadn't resorted to drastic measures and blackmailed you, you wouldn't be here." She wiped away a fallen tear from her cheek, regretting the ultimatum she had given her husband three months ago.

Save our marriage or never see your child.

She hiccupped her tears away when she realised Hotch was thinking of the same discussion as he replied. "What do you want from me? We're taking things slow but I'm dedicated to making our marriage work, I wouldn't jeopardize losing my family."

Hailey pressed the button for the elevator unable to hold the profiler's gaze. "I'm not crazy, Aaron. I know what you feel for that _girl_. Because that's what she is, a perky twenty-something that entertained you for a year and a half. I have every right to be worried that _she_ works here now. You have no idea how much it kills me to know how you feel about her and what you were up too with her in Seattle."

Hailey noticed his eyes glaze over as he restrained himself from retorting, before she continued. "Look, I know I didn't go about getting you back in the right way and I feel awful for putting you through so much. But I love you and I want us to work everything out."

"We'll talk more when I get home." Hotch added in finality.

Hailey watched him for a few seconds, noting the stress lines around his eyes. "I can't remember the last time you didn't look at me with anything but contempt."

"Hailey, can we please talk about this later?" The Unit Chief stressed in frustration.

"I'm not a horrible person, Aaron. I know I've screwed up but all I want is for you to love me like you used to. I'm still the same person you fell in love with all those years ago." Hailey inhaled deeply. "I just don't want anything or anyone to get in our way for a happy ending."

"I do love you Hailey. I'll always love you. I'm just hurt right now." Hotch grimaced at the look of insecurity on his wife's face. "But I'm sure we'll get there one day."

Hailey's voice quivered as she replied. "I don't know if we ever will as long as Jennifer Jareau is in our lives."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**In this chapter there are mentions of the Season 3 episode, Tabula Rasa (one of my favourite episodes) in particular the flashback case, mostly to give a reason as to why JJ wasn't featured in the flashbacks of the episode.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Quantico, Late November 2004

For the next month, JJ and Hotch stepped on eggshells around each other as they attempted to bring the BAU back up to full strength.

Gideon had sent his assistant over to the bullpen to start life as a profiler and had impressed everyone with his unlimited knowledge and had turned Morgan's attention from questioning JJ's position with the team to playing annoying older brother to the young protégé.

JJ took a deep breath, as she always did as she wandered into the bullpen and up the few steps. Knocking on the unit chief's office door, the liaison waited for a reply before she entered and handed him a file. "Another body has shown up."

Hotch's eyes diverted from the mountain of paper work to the wide eyed liaison. "Roanoke?"

"Yeah. Female, brunette found in a shallow grave in the park. Locals finally want us in." JJ replied quickly.

"Great, get Reid and Morgan and we'll make our way over there, now." Hotch state decisively as he stood.

JJ frowned. "What about your budget meeting with Strauss?"

Hotch froze, eyeing the blonde hopefully. "Erm, could you..."

"Hotch, seriously again?" JJ moaned as she ran her hands through her hair.

The profiler tilted his head apologetically. "You can manage the press from here right?"

"Sure but if they bug you at the scene or one of you guys make an inappropriate comment, I'm not to blame." JJ bemoaned as she turned away from him. "Try and keep the new kid from sprouting insensitive facts to strangers."

Hotch rolled his eyes as they moved towards the bullpen. "Some things are out of my control, JJ."

"Yeah well you can deal with the fallout this time." JJ whispered before she nodded to Reid and Morgan and left Hotch's side so he could brief the pair about the case, while she dealt with Strauss and the press.

By the end of the day, Morgan and Hotch had intercepted their UNSUB, Brian Matloff who ended up in a coma after a chase.

With the three male profiler's, at the hospital with their unconscious suspect, JJ decided to dish out the latest case files and try to organise the bullpen before wrapping up the case paperwork.

The liaison strolled into the empty bullpen with her case lot with her heels echoing around the silent room. Hearing a clatter from the briefing room, the agent, went to investigate the commotion.

Jogging into the roundtable room, JJ caught a woman as she stumbled off the table. JJ steadied the blonde woman and met her eyes in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I'm good." The startled woman announced.

JJ took a step back as she watched the unfamiliar face catch her breath. "What are doing in here so late?"

"I'm hooking up the TV to the camera feed so..." Seeing the liaison's confused stare, she smirked in amusement. "Penelope Garcia, I'm the ridiculously clumsy new technical analyst for the BAU."

"Jennifer Jareau...JJ." The Pennsylvanian held out her hand so they could sake. "I'm the unit's Communication Coordinator."

"I'm so glad there's another girl around here, the office seems pretty butch." Garcia remarked with raised eyes.

JJ chuckled softly. "It can seem that way at first but you'll settle in. Do you want some help?"

"No, no dearie I'm all done. But thanks." The analyst stated gratefully.

JJ stared at the cheery blonde momentarily before heading towards the door. "Well my office is just down the hall if you ever need anything."

"Thanks sunshine." Garcia beamed as she carried on with untangling cables that were haphazardly displayed on the table.

JJ smiled at the technical analyst's enthusiasm as she walked over the balcony, noting the darkened figure entering the bullpen. "You're back."

"They moved Matloff to a secure ward. So I sent Reid and Morgan home." Hotch answered as he made his way to where JJ stood outside his office.

Hearing gentle humming from the briefing room, the pair exchanged amused eye contact. JJ pointed over her shoulder as they entered the unit chief's office. "The new tech has a fun personality."

"How did the meeting with Strauss go?" Hotch instantly dismissed the liaison's statement, wanting to know what he'd missed.

JJ shrugged as they stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Fine, she wanted to know where you were so I covered for you."

"But you got things sorted?" He raised an eye curiously.

JJ nodded before her eye line became concentrated on her black high heels. "She asked me to stay... With the BAU."

Hotch met the liaison's hypnotic blue eyes knowingly. "She might have mentioned something to me. I told her it was your choice."

"Why, you could have just got rid of me in an instance?" JJ frowned slightly. "Everything is so awkward with us."

"You're the best Communication Coordinator I know. We're becoming a team again and you're a vital part of it. The way you've transformed a broken unit..."

JJ interrupted him confidently. "You did that Hotch. I just helped with the paperwork and media requests."

Hotch scoffed at the younger woman's humble statement. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you."

"So," the liaison chewed on her lower lip nervously, "do you want me to stay?"

"I do."

"Because I'm good at paperwork and handling the press? There aren't any ulterior motives?" JJ raised an eye in disbelief.

The profiler took a step back and leaned against his desk. "I don't know why you would think I would have ulterior motives?"

JJ smiled unconvinced of his act. "Okay."

"JJ, I would be lying to you if I said my life wouldn't be easier without you here. If I didn't see you every day, I could do my best to pretend that Seattle never happened and I could be the husband Hailey wants me to be and I could pretend not to feel guilty about her and you. However, I don't want you to leave. I'm kidding myself if I think not seeing you every day would make any of this any easier and honestly the prospect of never seeing you again kills me." Hotch stressed.

"Aaron." She eyed him warningly.

"I could tell you that I want to be selfish and I want to be able to spend time with you even if nothing could happen. But it would be unfair on you if that were why I was asking you to stay. You're the best at your job JJ, and we need the best."

"I should leave. I should take the job furthest away from here." She admitted hesitantly.

Hotch nodded in understanding. "You probably should. Although I hope you don't. You're going to have a great career ahead of you if you stay here and I can tell how much you like the job. Also the team wouldn't be the same without you."

"I don't want any regrets." JJ whispered vulnerably.

"You won't." Hotch replied. "If you stay, I won't give you any reason to regret your decision."

"I guess I could stay a little while as long as we remain professional." JJ smiled warmly. "I've kind of got used to Virginia."

Hotch grinned widely. "Good, we'll finalise things tomorrow."

JJ nodded but before she left, she hung onto the doorframe, meeting his caring eyes curiously. "Just because I don't want any more drama, what are you going to tell Hailey?"

"I have no idea." Hotch replied stoically, waiting until he left his eye sight to exhale deeply, calming his nerves about the inevitable argument that was too come.

Washington D.C suburbs, August 2004

Hotch stacked the last box of his belongings into the garage which was attached to the house he had bought with Hailey back in 1999, when their relationship was going strong, despite his sudden move into the FBI after years working for the State's Prosecutor.

The FBI agent stepped back and looked at his work. Most of his belongings that he brought back from Seattle were in the house. His clothes were in the wardrobe in the master bedroom. His desk ornaments were in the study upstairs and the rest of his mementos were scattered throughout the house.

But these last few boxes were relegated to the garage. Most of the contents were from his childhood or teen years, such as his yearbook or his old drama class costumes. However, he had hid the one box, he didn't want his wife finding behind those sentimental objects.

One brown, nondescript box labelled Seattle contained what was left of his joint life with JJ.

There were photos, clothes that reminded him of the blonde beauty along with CD's, DVD's and mundane notes she had left around their apartment such as her asking him pick up some milk after work. He kept the stuffed bear JJ had given him on Valentine's Day with the card that read, '_This is as mushy as I'm going to get_' in that box, along with the photo album he had created and the engagement ring he had planned to give JJ on her birthday, a few weeks after his divorce was supposed to be over with.

"Are you all done?" Hailey's voice behind him made the former SWAT leader jump.

He turned and smiled thinly. "Yeah, I'm all moved back in."

"Good. Maybe we could celebrate tonight?" She asked hopefully. "We could do something fun to try and get back on track."

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

"I'm so glad you're home, Aaron. This time everything is going to be perfect." Hailey smiled warmly. "You'll see."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**References to the episodes Extreme Aggressor and Compulsion from season one. The timeline is a little out with the First Season (especially Jack's birth) but that's just because I wrote this without actually looking up the dates beforehand.**

**This was originally two chapters but one was really short so I combined them.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Seattle, September 2003

The Unit Chief of the FBI's serious crimes Unit in Seattle could feel somebody watching him as he re read the report his second in command had left him the previous evening.

Seeing the familiar figure hovering in his office doorway, Hotch felt the tensions of the day leave his body. "What are you doing down here on the third floor?"

JJ stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "I have some news about the Beaumont case."

"Really?" His eyes widened in surprise at her words and the sudden ache of disappointment in his stomach. The only reason the liaison was still in Seattle was because she was the liaison for the New York field office.

"We're getting close to arrests." She explained triumphantly. "Harris thinks we'll have closed the case by Christmas."

"Wow, that soon?" Hotch replied dejectedly.

JJ inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. "Harris wants me to head back to New York after Thanksgiving to deal with the DA's office there."

He blinked quickly as he tried to come up with an eloquent response. "Huh."

"I was thinking, if you want me to stay that is..."

"I want you to stay JJ." He answered instantly.

She smiled warmly at the panic which flashed across his face. "The Seattle field office's Communication Department is going to a little short staffed when Agent Miller goes on Maternity Leave in February."

"Do you think Harris could spare you for three or four months?" Hotch asked with a small smirk.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, he wouldn't mind." She smiled sweetly in return.

The team leader sighed in uncertainty. "What are we going to do when Miller returns?"

"We'll figure it out, then." JJ shrugged in nonchalance.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau." Hotch sighed longingly. "But, I hate that we have to live month by month."

"Well maybe when your divorce is finalised and I get out of Harris's department, things will become more permanent for us." JJ countered with a lustful smile.

Hotch's grin broadened as he closed the distance between them. "I like the way you think Agent Jareau."

Quantico, January 2005

JJ sat in her office while the team were away on a case in Seattle.

A town that had far too many memories with one man in particular and the thought of returning to the same place they once shared a live together only six months after it all fell apart was too much for the blonde.

So when the call came, JJ had instantly put her plan in to motion. It might have been a tad too elaborate and he would read right through her sudden offer to handle that week's local court appearance for the team but that long of a flight to an emotive city, in such as small compartment was too much to bear.

Since her position in the BAU was finalised three weeks ago, Hailey Hotchner had made her marriage to Aaron Hotchner apparent to everyone in the BAU with her daily visits, hourly phone calls and constant need for attention.

If she were in the other woman's shoes of course she would feel threatened, but in the liaison's heart, she was still grieving for a future that she was never going to have.

JJ looked at the unappealing sandwich in front of her and scoffed. The fact that Hotch was moving on with his life with his wife and newborn son had made her feel pathetic.

She didn't understand why she stayed in the BAU and it just made her angry with herself. Lost in her own self pity, JJ became startled when she heard giggling coming from the doorway. "You look like you need a friend."

"Hey Garcia. What's going on?" JJ asked as she threw her sandwich in the garbage bin.

The technical analyst came and sat in front of the liaison desks with a small smirk on her face. "I was going to ask you the same thing pumpkin."

"I was just wallowing." JJ rolled her eye at the desperation in her voice.

Garcia frowned as she took a seat in front of the overworked media liaison. "About what?"

"Life really sucks sometimes." JJ huffed while running a hand through her hair.

"What's a hot thing like you got to moan about?" The analyst smirked as JJ rolled her eyes.

Straightening in her seat, the blonde agent shrugged. "Nothing major I guess. I'm just tired."

"Oh, I was kind of hoping that we could maybe go out for drinks tonight. You know, while the cats are away." Garcia chuckled slightly.

JJ smiled warmly. "Well, I was raised to never turn down a night of drinking, so sure, I could sleep later."

"Yay, that's great peaches. Meet you at the elevators after our shifts?" Garcia asked hopefully. "I'll drive."

"I'll see you then." JJ smiled and shook her head at her friend's flamboyancy as she left the liaison's office. Returning to her caseload, the Pennsylvanian sighed deeply. The prospect of moving on after a two year relationship seemed daunting but necessary and maybe one little drink with a new friend could be the start of good things to come.

...

Quantico, March 2005

A few weeks later and the team had grown yet again. Agent Gideon had returned and a new female Agent, Elle Greenaway from the Seattle trip, and were finishing their first official case with the Unit.

JJ tapped on the Unit Chief's door, knowing the team had returned from Texas not too long ago. Meeting his dark eyes, the liaison smiled warmly as she handed him a file.

"Gideon's handwriting is atrocious." The blonde smirked as he glanced over the documents.

He nodded once and returned his gaze back to his work. Frowning, JJ cocked her head curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I shot a girl today." He announced quietly. "She wasn't even old enough to buy a drink."

JJ took a tentative step forward slowly. "You did what you had to do. You needed to save those college kids."

"I'm tired." The profiler scrubbed his eyes tiredly and met her blue eyes wanting.

JJ's reassuring smile faltered as their eye contact remained. "You should go home then."

"Yeah." He scoffed lightly as he attempted to straighten.

JJ turned to head out of the office but stopped suddenly at the door. "Aaron, I want this to work out. I like the BAU. I enjoy working with everyone here and I feel as though this position is worthwhile."

Hotch smiled at her confidence in her determination. "I'm glad."

"I need to move on from you. I'm not exactly sure how, with you being in my life constantly, but it's been over six months and in that time you've resumed married life and you've got a beautiful baby boy. Our relationship was a big part of my life for two years and I feel as though a part of me was ripped to shreds by the separation. But it's ended and I've accepted that." JJ winced at how strong her voice sounded.

Hotch's gaze fell to the floor momentarily before he replied. "I just want you to be happy JJ."

"I want you to be happy too, Aaron." JJ responded with a small smile. "Thank you for those two years. We had it good for a while."

"We did." He nodded his agreement.

JJ met his eyes again warmly and produced a lopsided smile. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end. But at least we're still amicable, right?"

"It's more than I deserve, I know that." Hotch glanced at his polished back shoes.

JJ swallowed briefly. "It wasn't as if you cheated, Aaron. I just probably should have waited for you to officially be divorced before we moved in together and became so serious."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Hotch stated quietly. "Not the ending, but what we had. I wouldn't change any of that. I love you JJ. I always will."

JJ's mouth opened slightly, her uncertainty evident as they stared at each other. "I..."

"I know I hurt you JJ. I didn't put up a fight but you seemed so confident that you didn't want us anymore, I just didn't want to cause you any more pain. I thought of every possible solution to keep you and still be a part of Jack's life, but I was beaten this time." The profiler confessed barely above a whisper.

JJ shrugged allowing her eyes to drag away from his. "I knew it would only be so long until you were moving to DC to be closer to your kid and then there'd be bonding and then you and Hailey would get closer..."

"I would never have cheated on you," He stated adamantly. "I told you that I love you JJ, that'll never change. When you came into my life and for the first time in God knows how long, I found me. I became who I wanted to be and I didn't have to put on a facade. That was all you. I'm a better person with you."

"You and Hailey have a long history together and I knew I could never tear apart a family. You still love her too and that's okay to admit. You've always been a good, honestly decent man Aaron. I just didn't need you to be anyone other than you." The blonde replied honestly.

Hotch closed his eyes momentarily before catching her gaze. "I know. Thank you for that."

Feeling suddenly awkward, JJ took a step back. "I need to head out. Don't stay here too much longer, okay?"

"I won't." Hotch stiffened as the liaison edged towards the door. "JJ?"

Before she could reach the door, the Pennsylvanian inhaled deeply before turning back to face the supervisor. "Yeah?"

"I hope we can be friend's one day." Hotch frowned quickly realising his voice had quivered.

JJ cringed. "Ouch, just what every ex wants to hear."

"You don't think we can be friends?" The profiler raised a worried eye.

JJ turned and opened the office door. "We were never friend's Aaron."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**So this is the last chapter, sorry I forgot to mention it in the last chapter notes... **

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow or review. I hope you've enjoyed this story.**

**It would mean a lot if let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

...

JJ's eye line darted to Hotch's who was staring at her over the top of his glass.

The rest of the team were focused on discussing the condensed tale the former couple had unwillingly divulged, no-one seemingly noticed the sudden silence that had engulfed the two profilers and the other end of the table.

JJ smiled thinly at the Unit Chief before downing the rest of her wine. Hotch opened his mouth to say something to the quiet blonde when Prentiss interrupted. "Were you in love?"

JJ blushed as Hotch glared at the bottom of his now empty tumbler intensely.

Garcia scoffed loudly. "That's a big old yes."

"What about Hailey and Will?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Hailey knew about our life together in Seattle and even though she wasn't happy about it, we moved on, for Jack's sake. By the time our marriage ended, things had deteriorated because I placed her second to the job and that was on me. It had nothing to do with JJ."

"You all know what happened with me and Will." JJ said with a scoffed reminiscing of the very public break up her marriage had the previous year.

"But every relationship is different and incomparable. Also nothing ever happened between us once we worked together in the BAU therefore our past is ours alone, Hailey and Will didn't factor in to it." Hotch added softly.

"What I don't get, is how could you just start working together after everything that had happened?" Morgan questioned, his earlier anger seemingly dissipated into intrigue.

JJ returned her gaze to Hotch briefly. "Our relationship changed. Hotch became my boss because the BAU needed a liaison to deal with the press and he had no choice but to hire me after the Section Chief told him too. Besides he was married and then I had Will and Henry. There was also you guys to take into consideration, so we adjusted and moved on from one another."

"It was that simple? There were no awkward moments?" Prentiss queried in suspicion.

"We were together eighteen months. We broke up without actually saying it was over and then forced to work together. It might have been awkward at first but we got passed..." JJ stopped midsentence when she heard Hotch's familiar chuckling and imagined his grin as she avoided eye contact. "What's so funny?"

Hotch leaned back in his seat and frowned. "There were some difficult moments."

"Only because you made them difficult." JJ retorted cockily.

"I made them difficult." Hotch's fingers pointed to his chest as his eyes widened in disagreement.

JJ chuckled slightly at his sudden lightness. "Yes, you made things difficult. Don't you remember how you reacted after the Jacob Dawes case?"

Hotch shook his head softly. "What about when Henkel's dogs attacked you, you were the one who made that situation weird."

"Oh please, don't confuse your anger at the situation as being my fault. Reid was the one who chose you." JJ retorted with a scoff.

Reid spluttered in confusion. "Excuse me."

"She called me a bully." Hotch met JJ's pointed expression and smirked.

JJ sighed dramatically. "You can be a bully."

"What!" Hotch placed his glass back onto the table in mock annoyance.

The blonde mother of one narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Reporter Hal."

"He just wanted to get you into his bed." He retorted knowingly.

JJ rolled her eyes, remembering Hotch cornering her after a kidnapping case, when a reporter was being a little too friendly. "Did you have to threaten him in that way, or me for that matter."

"I didn't threaten anyone." The SAC stated confidently.

JJ shook her head once. "You have a very bad memory, Aaron Hotchner."

"What about you yelling at me..."

"I did not yell at you." JJ interrupted knowing what he was referring too without him finishing his sentence, whereas the rest of the team sat oblivious.

Hotch straightened in his seat defensively. "Yes you did."

"You're the one who wouldn't answer Hailey's calls, of course she was going to call me and you knew that was going to piss me off." JJ raised her hands defensively.

"Fine, I made those moments difficult," Hotch admitted finally. "I did not make New York difficult."

"Don't even start with me about that." JJ's eyes widened, forgetting that their team mates were sitting at the table, watching them closely.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "You're the one who didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"It was weird, okay. I didn't even know how I felt about that. Besides, I'm sure Kate helped you feel all better." JJ stated bitterly.

Hotch scoffed, feeling oddly comfortable at the familiarity of the argument with the petite woman, even if the topic had taken him a long time to come to terms with. "Kate and I never..."

"Oh please." JJ smirked.

The Unit Chief narrowed his eyes in humour. "Why do you even care?"

JJ crossed her legs and rested her hands on her lap. "You went to London when we were dating. You never once mentioned that the lead cop was the spitting image of your ex-wife."

"Nothing ever happened." Hotch defended truthfully.

"Riiiight." The blonde agent replied in disbelief.

Hotch inhaled sharply before repeating his earlier words. "Nothing ever happened."

"You saw the looks." JJ turned to her brunette friend.

Prentiss looked at her other colleagues, who were all relishing the sparring between their two colleagues. "I'm really not getting into the middle of this domestic."

"This isn't a domestic." Hotch tensed in retort causing his male colleagues to chuckle unbelievingly.

JJ nodded slowly. "This is nothing."

"This banter at best." Hotch added.

"Wow, you two were really a couple." Prentiss remarked with amusement.

"It's kind of obvious now." Morgan observed with a grin.

Garcia chuckled mischievously. "It's totally obvious, sweet cheeks."

...

Morgan whistled lowly as the two members of the team who were in the hot seat both blushed heatedly. "How did we miss this?"

"We weren't looking." Reid answered the rhetorical question.

The Chicago born agent rolled his eyes. "Figures that they'd be keeping another secret."

"Derek, this is different." Prentiss remarked knowledgably.

JJ cupped her glass between her hands and stood. "I need another drink."

"I'll come with you." Hotch stood abruptly, knocking the table with his knee.

Rossi snickered. "You can both run but you can't hide..."

JJ and Hotch wandered to the bar without giving their supposed friends a second glance. They leaned against the bar counter side by side in stunned silence.

Ordering the group drinks, JJ turned suddenly and faced the subdued profiler. "Eight years working together and the topic of 'us' has never come up."

Hotch closed his eyes briefly. "I know."

JJ turned again but still observed his profile out of the corner of her eye. "Why did you react that way back at the police station? You know I can handle myself when it comes to the pervs of the world."

"I'm never going to be comfortable when other men even look at you never mind make rude comments towards you JJ, you know that." Hotch replied lowly.

JJ turned and rested her elbows on the counter again, groaning inwardly. "The team are going to be annoying as hell."

"Probably." Hotch chuckled at her sombre expression. Sensing the mood change between them, he took a step closer to her to close the gap between them. "Have you ever thought about us?"

JJ smiled softly. "Of course. I loved you Aaron, those feelings don't just go away."

"No they don't." He whispered revealingly. "I regret three things in my life. I regret not patching things up with my Dad before his death. I regret not being able to save Hailey from Foyet. And I regret that we ended or should I say how we ended our relationship, especially the part where I mistreated you."

JJ gasped quietly. "You didn't mistreat me."

"Yes, I did JJ. I hurt you, and then I was a selfish ass when we started to work together. I put you though a lot, but I don't regret ever being with you. The last eight years working with you has been a privilege and those eighteen months were some of the happiest of my life." Hotch said lowly, hating that he couldn't see her eyes as she continued to stare ahead.

"Mine too." JJ replied quietly after a gauging pause.

"Do you think we would have worked out if we stuck together?"

"You mean, if your wife hadn't shown up to our home in Seattle and told you that she wasn't signing the divorce papers because she was carrying your baby. Sure, we could have worked in the long run." JJ retorted sarcastically.

"I miss how easy it was between us." Hotch continued softly. "I hate that I've been keeping my distance from you the last few years and that we can't go back to how it was."

JJ met his heated stare and shook her head. "We can't do this again. It was so hard the last time and eight years later the wounds still seem fresh."

"We've both been through a lot." Hotch stated.

"I know." JJ agreed. "But we're in a good place now. I don't want to ruin eight years of hard work."

The senior profiler smirked. "Is that what the last eight years have been? Hard work?"

"What would you call it?" She scoffed lightly.

Hotch's jaw tensed as he stared down at his onetime love. "Unbearable."

"Aaron." JJ gasped as she took in his expression.

"I shouldn't have said that." He back tracked quickly.

JJ agreed with a tight smile. "No you shouldn't have."

"We should talk... about this... Properly... at some point..." Hotch stumbled over his words as he gazed into her confused, blue eyes.

The newest profiler bit her lip as she glanced over his shoulder to their curious team who were watching the pair closely. "Not here."

"No, definitely not here." Hotch followed her eye line and shook his head.

They were both grateful when the bar tender interrupted the two agents with their order. As they made their way back to the table, JJ fell into step with Hotch and looked up at him. "You and Jack should come over for dinner on Saturday. We can talk then."

Hotch grinned down at JJ appreciatively. "That would be great."

"We're just going to talk." She clarified at the sight of his grin. "To clear the air between us after this unfortunate walk down memory lane with the team, something I never thought we'd do."

"Of course." Hotch agreed with a nod. "We wouldn't want things to get weird."

JJ smirked when she noticed the amusement in eyes. "No, that's the last thing we'd want."

The team's conspiring whispers stopped, in a less than subtle manner, when their colleagues handed out drinks before taking their seats again.

JJ caught her best friend's expression and groaned. "What now?"

"I can't believe we never saw this before. Or that you missy, never told me." Garcia exclaimed repeatedly in annoyance as the two profilers reached the table.

Hotch looked sternly at his team. "What JJ and I have told you is in confidence."

"Sure it is." Rossi muttered under his breath.

"What happened between us is none of your business." JJ sighed when she realised she was getting nowhere with her friends. "It happened a decade ago, there's no need for those smirks."

JJ pleaded with Hotch to say something more with her eyes. He shrugged in uncertainty of how to proceed.

"I've never noticed how they communicate with their eyes before." Garcia gushed.

Prentiss chuckled. "It's called eye-sex, PG."

"Seriously." JJ threw a napkin at her brunette colleague in frustration and ignored Hotch's laughing next to her.

Garcia rested her head on Morgan's shoulder. "They're so cute together."

"Did you people not listen to what we've just told you? We broke up. He got back with his wife and had a child. I had Henry. It's over between us, has been for eight years." JJ explained to no avail.

The five agents rolled their eyes in unison but only Garcia said what they were all thinking. "Please Sunshine, this is your time."

Hotch and JJ replied together. "What?"

"It's so time, for you two to live happily ever after, together." Garcia giggled gleefully.

JJ mumbled. "You're all crazy."

"Maybe, but you two are crazier for telling us about your relationship." Morgan continued with a huge grin. "You really didn't expect my baby girl to make it her mission to get you back together, right?"

The TA beamed. "Oh yeah."

"Listen to me Penelope Anne Garcia. Butt out of my business." JJ said pointedly.

The team began discussing the plan of action when Hotch leant over to JJ, so he couldn't be heard by the rest of the group. "If we didn't tell them, they would have hounded us for weeks, maybes even months. Then things would have been a lot worse if they had found out on their own."

JJ raised her eyes questioningly. "Are you trying to tell me I should just shut up and let them meddle into our lives?"

"I would never tell you what to do. But they are right." Hotch conceded.

JJ scoffed lightly. "About what?"

Hotch met her eyes lovingly. "It is our time for a happily ever after."

...

**There may be some follow up for this story or some of my one-shots, it depends if people want more and if I have time.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


End file.
